


K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

by Percy Graves (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modesty is the No. 1 Gradence fan, Modesty is the sneakiest sneakster that ever sneaked, Modesty ships Graves and Credence HARD, That moment when your younger sibling embarrasses you in front of your crush, big time, no one ships Gradence like Modesty, not even Gaston, nursery rhymes can be evil, nursery rhymes from hell, or Chuck Norris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Percy%20Graves
Summary: “Graves and Credence sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G !““Modesty !“ His voice tried to sound scolding. His blush said he wouldn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

 

Credence did not mind handing out leaflets so much, when he could walk freely through New York doing so; he minded it even less, when Modesty was with him.

His sister never had had a problem walking up to strangers and make them take a leaflet.

But that was not the reason he liked her with him; he liked her company.

“Credence,“ Modesty started in a casual tone, once she returned from stuffing a leaflet into a woman's hand, “will you be meeting with that Mr. Graves again today ?“

Credence pretended he had not heard.

When he had told her about Mr. Graves and that he was working for him, she had promised not to tell anyone. Thus far she hadn't and he trusted her.

Modesty pressed on, casual tone forgotten.

“Where will you be meeting him ?“

“I can't tell. I promised it to Mr. Graves I wouldn't tell anyone.“

Modesty rolled her eyes in a most dramatic way.

“Oh, right, I forgot, if you break a promise to Mr. Graves, then you'll _die._...'cause Mr. Graves is your _boyfriend_!“

“Modesty !“ Credence said.

His voice tried to sound scolding. His blush said he wouldn't mind.

“Graves and Credence sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G !“

“Modesty !“ He sounded both astounded and horrified where she had learned such a song.

“One of the orphans taught it to me.“ She replied, cheekily. “Do you like the song about you and your boyfriend ? 'Cause it's not over yet !“

And she continued in a sing-song voice,

“First comes love-“

“Modesty !“

“Then comes marriage-“

“Modesty, stop !“

“Then comes Credence with a baby carriage !“

She jumped in front of him, facing him, a grin spread over her face.

“How many children will you have ?“

“You will stop right now !“

Modesty first looked at his face, then at the clenched hand at his side. Her grin became even wider.

“ _Five_ ? Really ?“

At first Credence looked at her with a confused expression, then his eyes fell on his own hand.

He made a move towards Modesty, but she jumped back grinning.

“Mr. Graves will be so busy everyday with all your children when he comes home from work !“

And she ran away laughing, leaflets flying around to all sides.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

A few days later, he was out with Modesty again.

Credence had the feeling he needed to clarify things with his sister regarding a certain other man.

When they had passed a crowd of people and were out of earshot, he said quietly, but nontheless in a firm tone,

“He is not my boyfriend.“

“Why not ?“ Modesty replied, not even trying to turn her voice down.

“I can't have a boyfriend.“

“Why not ? I can.“

“That's because you're a girl.“

“And you're a boy, so what ? If I can have a boyfriend, why can't you ?“

“Boys cannot have boyfriends.“

“Why ?“

“Because they are boys.“

“And girls are girls, what's the difference ?“

“It's like you wanting a girlfriend.“

“I don't want a girlfriend.“ Modesty said, then a wide grin spread across her face. “But you want a boyfriend !“

And she started to sing in a cheerful tone,

“His boyfriend lies over the city,

his boyfriend lies over the street-“

“Modesty !“ Credence tried to scold her again, but his sister simply jumped away and ran around him in a circle, all the while singing,

“His boyfriend lies over the city,

oh bring back his boyfriend to him !

Bring back, bring back,

bring back his boyfriend to him, to him !

Bring brack, bring back,

bring back his boyfriend to him !“

 

 

 

That night he had a dream that Mr. Graves were his boyfriend.

The dream itself actually was quite nice.

They had met as they usually did, but in his dream Mr. Graves had held his hand and given him many compliments; he had even called him beautiful.

Just when the Mr. Graves in his dream leaned in to kiss him, Credence woke up.

The one thing he knew for certain then (aside from blaming his sister and her song entirely for it), was that he wouldn't mind at all, if Mr. Graves really _were_ his boyfriend.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence once again found himself walking along the streets of Manhattan with his little sister.

He was starting to dread their time alone, just a little.

Until now, Modesty had not said anything about Mr. Graves; neither a word or a song, not even an allusion. He could only hope New York would prove interesting enough for her to keep her mind off the topic.

He could hear that she was singing something under her breath.

When her eyes caught his, she started to sing louder,

“Can you guess who has the ring

As we pass it on the string ?

Pass it left, pass it right

Always keep it out of sight.“

She started her song again and her expression changed from bored to mischievous.

“Can you guess who has the ring ? You do !“ She suddenly shouted, pointing at him.

“Pass it left, pass it right

Always keep it out of sight ! From Ma !“

“Modesty !“

Modesty jumped away again, chanting,

“Can you guess who has the ring ? You do ! You do !“ She shouted, pointing at him each time.

“Modesty, stop !“

She did. After the fifth time. And after the whole street knew that he was about to get married in the near future.

Modesty took his hand again and they walked on in silence for a bit.

“When he gives you a ring will you be Mrs. Graves or Mr. Graves ?“ Modesty suddenly asked him in an innocent tone.

“I will be Mr. Graves !“ Credence replied, matter-of-factly.

He did not need to turn his head to see how broad her grin became as he had fallen into her trap.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence could not quite figure out how the pigeons always ended up in their Church.

He only knew that Ma disapproved of them inside, so whenever he saw one, he tried to chase it away.

Just now he had spotted one next to the window above the table.

He raised his arms and clapped loudly to chase the pigeon away.

Modesty looked up from the table to watch him.

She stopped folding leaflets, got up and stood next to him, while he continued to clap.

“If you love him and you know it clap your hands !“ She chanted in between.

Credence did another two claps before realizing that Modesty was saying something.

He stopped and looked at her.

Now she raised her hands, grinning at him.

“If you love him and you know it clap your hands !“ And she did two claps.

“If you love him and you know it, then your face will truly show it.“

Credence's face _did_ truly show his embarrassment, seconds before he went after her and Modesty ran away, all the while singing,

“If you love him and you know it clap your hands !“ Another two claps mid-run.

“You love him and I know it, clap your hands !“ She clapped again, dodging her brother in a zigzag fashion.

“You love him and I know it, clap your hands !“ Two more claps as she did a u-turn.

“You love him and I know it, cuz your face truly shows it.

You love him and I know it, clap your hands !“ She managed to clap one more time, before their mother came in and Credence quickly did a clap of his own to pretend he was still after the pigeon.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence had been out with Modesty again and he was still a little suspicious that she hadn't mentioned Mr. Graves yet.

Just when they were away from Pike Street by a few blocks, Modesty began to chant,

“This is the way we go to church,

we go to church, we go to church.

This is the way we go to church,

on a cold and frosty morning.“

She looked up at her brother and showed him her most innocent smile.

They walked on some more and after another block she started again,

“This is the way you meet your friend,

you meet your friend, you meet your friend.

This is the way you meet your friend,

on a cold and frosty morning.“

And before he could even utter the first part of her name, she went on, more vigorous than ever,

“This is the way you'll get married,

you'll get married, you'll get married !

This is the way you'll get married,

on a cold and frosty morning !“

As if nothing had happened, she turned to ask,

“Will you be seeing Mr. G again today ?“

“Don't call him that.“

“So you will.“

“Maybe, but still, don't call him that.“

“Why not ? If he doesn't like it, he can tell me himself. I will be his sister-in-law, after all.“

There was a short pause of silence between them. It was long enough for Credence to pick his words to scold her, but not long enough for him to actually do it, before Modesty started again,

“So after you married Mr. G, I could call you Mr. G as well.“ She stated, as if the realization had just hit her.

“Don't call me that. I mean, him.“

Even if he had not needed to correct himself Modesty's grin would have been broad anyway, he knew.

 

 

 

When he left the Church later on that day to meet with Mr. Graves, he had the vague feeling that his sister was not too far off and when he turned around the corner, he could hear a well-known voice sing in the distance,

“Move move move your feet

quickly down the street !

Happily, happily, happily, happily,

once you marry him !“

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

It was that time of the month, when Credence was sent by his mother to renew the posters around their Church.

He took down the old, faded ones. Modesty was not far off, playing hopscotch.

She spotted him, but continued in her game.

Credence had just bent down to take up the new posters, when he heard his sister's voice loud and clear:

“Ya met ya boyfriend at the candy store.“

Credence froze in his tracks and Modesty continued, both hopping and singing,

“He bought ya ice cream.

He bought ya cake.

He brought ya home with a bellyache.

Momma, Momma-“ Credence had just raised himself up and froze once more, thinking their mother had actually come out-

“He's so sick.

Call the doctor

Quick, quick, quick !“

He walked around the corner quickly, to where Modesty was playing.

Despite him walking quite fast towards her, she went on in her game and even smiled at him, just as if there were nothing highly embarrassing about it at all.

“Doctor, Doctor,

will ya die

Count to five and you'll be alive,

1,2,3,4,5

You're alive !“

She declared in a triumphant voice, just when Credence stood right in front of her.

“Modesty-“ He started, but quickly stopped, when he saw their mother approaching them.

Mary Lou cast her daughter a curious look.

“Modesty, what's this talk about a boyfriend ?“

“Nothing.“ Modesty replied quickly.

“You know, you should be older for that.“

“Older ? Like Credence's age ?“

Credence could only stare at her, unbelieving that she kept up her teasing even in the presence of their mother.

To his luck, their mother was oblivious.

Mary Lou nodded.

“Yes. That would be an age for a boyfriend.“

The moment their mother was in the Church again, Modesty turned towards him, a wide grin on her face.

“Seeee ?! You should have a boyfriend. Ma said so _herself_ !“

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

It was raining.

His mother had just left an hour ago to hold a public meeting in a different part of Manhattan. She had taken Chastity with her.

Modesty had stayed with him in the Church.

While she was looking outside the window, he sat at the table, preparing their next meeting.

“Credence, I wanna play outside.“ Modesty told him in a bored voice from the other side of the room.

“It's raining.“ He replied calmly, not looking up from his work.

“Then let's play something in here.“

“I can't. We need to finish printing the leaflets.“

A short pause. Then Modesty started to sing loudly,

“It's raining, it's pouring,

Mr. G is snoring !“

Credence's head all but snapped in her direction. Modesty sang on with a grin,

“He went to ya bed and bumped his head-“

He got up, walking towards her, but Modesty ran up the stairs, continuing to sing at the top of her voice, delight flashing in her eyes,

“-an' you two couldn't get up in the morning !“

Credence ran after her up the stairs.

“Eat a pie, pick a tie,“ Modesty chanted, rushing past him downstairs, screaming, “run around and kiss a guy !“

“Modesty !“ Credence shouted, running down after her.

“My big brother has a boyfriend, E I E I O !“ She sang, starting with yet another song mercilessly.

A hop to the side to dodge her brother.

“And with this friend he shares a kiss E I E I O !“

Credence ran at her and Modesty dived past him,

“With a kiss kiss here“, she ran to the opposite corner, “and a kiss kiss there !“

She dashed to the other side of the Church,

“Here a kiss,“ another narrow dive away from her brother, “there a kiss,“ another dive, “ev'rywhere a kiss !“

She ran up the stairs, stopping halfway to look back at Credence, triumph in her eyes,

“My big brother has a boyfriend, E I E I O !“

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

They were on their way to the busy streets. When people were on their way to work, this was when it was best to give them their leaflets their mother had told them.

While Modesty was holding onto his hand, she had a look around.

“Look, Credence, you can still see the stars and the moon !“ She said, nodding upwards.

He looked up shortly, then nodded.

A moment of silence between them, then,

“Twinkle, Twinkle, Mr. G,

How you wonder where he'd be !“

Would it not have embarrassed him to the bones, Credence would have been impressed at his sister's creativity. Instead he stared at her disapprovingly. Modesty either did not see it or chose to ignore it, as she continued,

“Up above the world so high,

like a diamond in the sky !

Twinkle, twinkle, Mr. G,

How you wonder where he'd be !“

“Mr. Graves is not a star.“ Credence managed to say.

“Is he not, to you ?“ Modesty replied, grinning cheekily.

Credence did not say anything to that.

Thankfully, she did not sing anymore until they had reached Broadway, where they started handing out leaflets.

Modesty was not standing too far from him, giving a leaflet to a man, when he heard her say in a sing-song voice,

“He loves you,“

He looked at her just when she handed out another leaflet,

“he loves you not.“

Another passer-by, another leaflet. “He loves you,“ only to say at the next handed out leaflet, “He loves you not.“

She continued in this fashion with every person. He hoped she would run out of leaflets soon.

She did, eventually. And for some reason she was able to end at 'He loves you', which she did not tire to tell him.

“Ma always says the leaflets tell nothing but the truth !“ She told him with a wide grin.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence could hardly remember being out with Modesty without the dreadful possibility of her launching into song lurking behind every corner.

They walked along a busy street. There were more cars around than usual.

Credence took Modesty's hand and told her to stay by his side.

Modesty nodded, then chanted,

“You have one hand

He has the other

put them together

you have each other !“

They both knew neither of them could run and so Modesty continued in a different tune;

“Credence has Mr. G,

Mr. G, Mr. G,

Credence has Mr. G,

and he sure won't let him go !“

For once Credence was thankful for the crowd; it hopefully meant his sister's words would be drowned out.

“And ev'rywhere that Credence goes

Credence goes, Credence goes

Ev'rywhere that Credence goes

Mr. G is sure to go !

He followed him to Church one day,

Church one day, Church one day.

He followed him to Church one day-“

They both stopped and stared when Mr. Graves walked out of an alley to their left.

Modesty's mouth was still open, but she seemed to have forgotten the lyrics.

The other man nodded at her shortly, then looked at Credence.

“You got a minute ?“

It turned out Mr. Graves wanted to prepone their meeting to today.

Credence knew he should be excited about seeing him earlier than thought, but all he could wonder was how much the other man had heard of his sister's song.

When Credence joined Modesty where she had been waiting at the corner of the alley, his ears were quite red and became even redder the longer his sister looked at them, a grin on her face.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

He was just on his way out the door, when he heard Modesty call his name.

He turned and was hit by wave after wave of mist.

Even when he raised his hands, Modesty kept spraying him with perfume up and down and from all sides, giggling gleefully.

“Modesty, stop !“ He coughed. “What- what is that ?!“

“Ma's perfume. To get you ready for your date !“ She explained proudly.

Credence was too alarmed to correct her that this was in fact not a date but a normal meeting.

“This is not the kind that men wear !“

Now Modesty looked surprised.

“There are different kinds of perfume ?“

“Yes ! And now I smell like I come straight from the brothel !“

A guilty expression flashed over her face and she dashed outside as quickly as she could.

 

 

 

 

 

Credence thought about not going to their meeting, but knew that he couldn't.

He had just walked into the alley towards Mr. Graves and already could he tell how the other man was picking up the perfume.

Credence would have loved to become one with the wall around them, when he noticed the slight amusement on Mr. Graves' face.

“Did you meet your girlfriend before our meeting today ?“

“I don't meet girls.“ Credence quickly replied.

He immediately noticed how this sounded and added, “I mean, it would be improper for me. To be dating.“

Against all odds, Mr. Graves showed him a smile.

“You know, in the wizarding world men can also date men. And women also women.“

Credence could feel how he gaped at Mr. Graves, could _feel_ how every inch of his face looked baffled.

Not only _this fact_ , but the WHY he told him about it.

The Why was so prominent in his mind in fact, he only heard half of what they were saying during their conversation, a miracle, he could reply at all.

Just when he was about to leave for home again, he felt an urge to clarify things.

To clarify why he was wearing a _woman's_ perfume.

“It was an accident. My little sister did it.“

A grin appeared on Mr. Graves' face.

“It's what little sisters tend to do. I understand.“

He got out his wand.

“I suppose you don't mind then, if I help out a little bit ?“

He summoned a flask of something that was probably his own perfume, swiped his wand over Credence once to relieve him of the previous perfume and then sprayed the flask at him.

“That better ?“

He was now smelling like Mr. Graves, that was definitely _more_ than better, Credence thought.

Instead of voicing his thought, he nodded vigorously.

Credence never wanted to take off these clothes again, ignoring the fact that he did not possess anything else to change into anyway.

All the way back home he felt like walking on clouds.

He was so high up above, in fact, not even Modesty's grin could reach him once she smelled the new perfume on him.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence made to leave the Church to meet with Mr. Graves.

His hand had just touched the handle, when he heard his sister call him.

Remembering the last time he had been in such a position, he turned quickly.

Modesty held nothing in her hands. Instead she put her arms around him and hugged him.

“See you later, Credence.“

He was a little confused, but returned the hug nontheless, then went out.

 

 

 

The meeting with Mr. Graves was as usual, nice.

The only odd thing that happened was once they had decided on the next meeting time and had said goodbye.

He had just turned around to leave, when Mr. Graves called him back.

He walked back, but before Mr. Graves said anything further, he put his arms around him.

Credence froze for a moment, unbelieving that Mr. Graves was actually hugging him, but soon enough all but melted into the contact.

He was too busy being in heaven that he only vaguely heard a rustling sound behind his back.

Credence barely noticed when and how he walked home, much less the wide smile on his face.

What he did notice, however, was the way his sister grinned at him once she caught sight of him.

She glanced at his back once and her grin only widened.

His mind slowly recalled the rustling he had heard before and a cold horror rose within him.

“Modesty, did you put something on my back ?“

His sister did look quite guilty, but also quite proud.

“Maybe.“

“What did you put on there ?“

“It might have been a sign.“ She confessed.

The coldness in his stomach turned even colder.

“Modesty, WHAT was on that sign ?“

“I didn't write 'kick me'. I don't want Mr. G to kick you. That's why I wrote 'hug me'.“

“You wrote WHAT ?!“

But Modesty's grin was big enough to drown out the Flood.

“So, did it work ? You don't have it on your back no more.“

Credence excused himself mumbling. While he turned away, he was able to see the triumphant expression on his sister's face.

He had the feeling the next time she would write a sign and slip it on his back, the word would be closer to 'kick'.

He was already dreading the day he would walk through Manhattan, a 'kiss me' sign on his back.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence was just on his way out the door, when he remembered that he had promised to bring Mr. Graves their latest leaflet next time they met.

He had barely made two steps, when Modesty dashed to the table and grabbed a leaflet.

She ran back to him, holding out the folded leaflet to him.

“There you go.“

A little perplexed, Credence took it.

As he went to fold it one more time, a small piece of mistletoe fell into his open palm.

“Did you put it there on purpose ?“ He asked his sister.

Modesty looked downfallen immediately.

“I'm sorry, Credence.“ She said, her head hanging low, and hugged him.

This quite killed Credence's displeasure. Instead, he returned the hug, mumbling,

“It's alright. Just don't do it again.“

“I promise.“ Modesty muffled against his jacket.

They parted and Credence headed towards his meeting.

 

 

 

 

 

Once they had exchanged greetings, Credence was proud to present him the leaflet.

He reached inside the pocket of his jacket. He held out the leaflet to Mr. Graves.... _and_ a small piece of mistletoe.

He knew he had felt something else next to the paper when reaching in and now dearly wished he had checked.

Suddenly the fact that Modesty had apologized with a hug made perfect sense. She had probably put the mistletoe back in then. He had the feeling it happened the second she promised not to.

Credence heard himself mumble something to Mr. Graves.

He saw a small grin on the other man's face and this usually made his own knees feel very weak, but now all he could feel was shame.

“You know, usually, this is hung up above.“ Mr. Graves told him, still grinning.

Credence looked away to the ground, his cheeks burning.

He could hear Mr. Graves move and moments later felt something warm on his cheek.

Surprised, he looked up. Mr. Graves took a step back.

“Merry Christmas.“ Mr. Graves said with a wider grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

They were out in Manhattan again, just Modesty and him and two stacks of leaflets.

And the possibility of his sister having composed another song about Mr. Graves and him.

A couple of feet separated them as they were handing out the leaflets.

Credence made sure he wasn't too far from her. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on her, to make sure she was safe.

The downside was that he was also able to hear everything, as he was to find out an hour later.

While she never wavered in her work of handing out the leaflets, she sang to herself.

It would have been innocent enough, but the lyrics let Credence freeze to the spot:

“Just Graves and Credence in a little canoe

And the moon shining all around.

Graves paddled his paddle so

you couldn't even hear a sound.

And they talked and they talked

till the moon grew dim.

Graves said you better kiss me or get out and swim.

So what you gonna do in a little canoe

with the moon shinin' all around ?“

Credence's feet had thawed enough to let him walk towards her. After two steps, however, another blizzard hit him when he noticed none other than Mr. Graves standing on the opposite side of the street.

There was no way of knowing how much he had heard.

There was no way he had not heard at least part of it.

Trying his best to smile and appear calm, he nodded towards the other man, then took Modesty by the hand and walked her home before meeting up with Mr. Graves.

 

 

 

 

 

Mr. Graves took him to Central Park again.

But for once the Park could not cheer Credence up like it normally did; the previous hour was too present.

After Mr. Graves had bought him popcorn, they took a stroll around the Lake.

They stopped eventually, looking out onto the frozen water.

“The boats won't be out until spring.“ Mr. Graves observed quietly.

Then he turned to Credence.

Credence could see a smile on him he had never seen before. It made his knees even weaker than when Mr. Graves was grinning.

“I'm afraid we don't have a canoe.“ Mr. Graves continued with a playful smile.“But we have the moon shining all around.“ He indicated the faint outline of the moon above them in the evening sky. A short pause, his playful expression growing. Then he said, his voice adopting a slight sing-song,

“So what you gonna do without a little canoe

with the moon shinin' all around ?“

Mr. Graves continued to look at him with a playful expression, smile inviting, face expectant and Credence could feel his ears and neck burn. He knew the lyrics. They both did.

He swallowed.

And he swallowed again, when Mr. Graves took a step towards him.

He saw Mr. Graves incline his head, then the other put his mouth on his and kissed him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a choir of thousand people sang a hymn.

 

 

 

 

 

At some point probably they had parted, because Credence found himself walking towards the Church.

His hands opened and closed the door rather on their own.

He was vaguely aware of his sister walking towards him.

Modesty looked at the expression he had on his face and looked back excitedly, but also a little concerned. He looked like one of the orphans after stealing and drinking the whole communion wine.

“Credence, what happened ?“

He looked at a spot past her, a dreamy smile on his face.

In his mind's eye he could still see and hear Percival perfectly, how at some point he had pulled him even closer and had sang in that wonderful playful voice, 'I say you better kiss me or get out and swim..'.

“I did not swim. Not _once_.“ He declared finally.

“You didn't swim ?“ Modesty replied.

“No, not any of these times.“

Modesty held her hands to her mouth as she started to giggle.

“How _many_ times were there ?“

But Credence was much too raptured to pay any attention to anything anymore.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

The next morning, when he came down the stairs, their mother had already left again with Chastity for a public meeting.

Walking downstairs, he could see Modesty playing hopscotch.

She looked up, but did not stop her hopping. Upon seeing her brother she started to chant,

“Do your duty, here comes Mr. American beauty !

He can do the can-can, he can do the splits,

but most of all he can kiss-kiss-kiss !“

Credence's cheeks heated up immediately, but no word of protest was able to leave his mouth.

Modesty looked at him and continued with a grin in a different tune,

“You looked, you looked,

you looked so sweet,

along came Mr. G

and kissed your cheek.

How many kisses did he give you ? 1, 2, 3..“

She shouted the number of each field she landed on.

Credence caught himself trying to remember and count himself and more importantly caught himself before correcting her.

Walking towards her to stop her, he stepped on the top field.

Modesty looked at his foot standing on the chalk ten.

She looked up at him with a wide grin.

“ _Ten_ times ??“

Credence's cheeks burned even more.

“Stop asking.“ He mumbled. Modesty took the words right out of his mouth when she immediately chanted on,

“Ask me no more questions

I'll tell you no more lies

The boys are in the bathroom

Pulling down their...

Flies are in the meadow

The bees are in the park

Mr. G and his boyfriend

are kissing in the...

Dark is like a movie-“

“Modesty, stop it !“ Credence said, walking towards her quickly.

Modesty immediately dashed for the door.

Pulling it open, she quickly stuck her head inside again for one last chant,

“Mr. Graves gone on canoe

with silver buckles that were new.

He'll come back and marry you !“

And with a bang she shut the door behind herself and ran off.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence was quick to close the Church door behind him; he would be seeing Percival in a few minutes' time.

He had taken one step outside and seen Modesty play hopscotch in the street in front of him, when he remembered that there was still one hurdle to cross.

He tried to walk past his sister as quickly as possible.

He probably had known all along that this plan was futile and always would be, for Modesty launched into song the second she spotted him,

“Ask me what to do on a date,

I know for sure just what.

I'll say kiss all night and kiss all day,

how many kisses would make him stay ?

1, 2, 3, 4,....“

She counted aloud with a gleeful expression, as she hopped on the respective fields.

He rushed past her, flushing, pretending in vain he did not hear her, as she counted on at full volume,

“...5, 6, 7, 8, 9....or maybe _10 again_ ?!“ She shouted after him on top of her voice.

Credence also tried to ignore the number of people now staring at him as he walked on.

Luckily, being alone with Percival and kissing him had the tendency to make him forget everything; including his own name.

He was trying to picture Percival's apartment from memory as clearly as possible with all his might, while his sister's voice droned on behind him.

They definitely would need to head there today instead of the Park;

there were simply some things popcorn on its own couldn't fix.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

He had made it through the morning and past noon with the printing press, a chalk hopscotch field, and Modesty all in one room without hearing the musical version of his love life.

Credence was partly lost in thoughts about ink and partly about Percival when the word 'boyfriend' reached his ears and he just had to look up to where his sister was playing upstairs.

Modesty continued in her hopping, as she sang on,

“...gave you an apple,

your boyfriend gave you a pear,

your boyfriend gave you a kiss on the lips,

so you threw him down the stairs !

You threw him over London,

you threw him over France,

you threw him over the USA,

and he lost his underpants !“

The image of Percival's underwear along with memories of the evening at his apartment yesterday flashed only too vividly in Credence's mind and his whole face turned red.

“You gave him back his apple,

You gave him back his pear,

you gave him back his kiss on the lips,

and you threw him down the stairs.

He flew all over London,

he flew all over France,

he flew all over the USA,

and he found his underpants !“

He definitely was glad he had found his own again yesterday. Or rather, Percival had.

His face only burned more at the memory. He had liked giving him his reward for finding it, though.

Modesty, noticing that her brother's head now looked like a fire hydrant, leaned over the railing with a wide grin and shouted downwards,

“So did he ? Did he find his underpants ?“

“Yes.“ Credence replied instantly before realizing what he was doing.

His sister's fat grin quite shook him awake.

She ran off to her room, cackling.

His eyes tore open wide and he ran up after her.

“Modesty ! I never said that ! _Modesty !_ “

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

He knew his sister was not in her room and he could see her nowhere in the Church.

So, when Credence opened the door he was already bracing himself to be met with a musical number about the man he was seeing and himself.

As expected, Modesty was on the street playing hopscotch.

His sister spared him for five whole steps before starting to chant during her hop,

“Policeman, policeman, do your duty,

Here comes Credence

And he's a cutie !

Along came Mr. G, kissed him on the cheek,

shame shame double shame now we know your boyfriend's name !“

Credence could only hope with all his might that his mother or Chastity weren't nearby, for then they _would_ know his boyfriend's name.

Without a similar concern in her head, Modesty continued loudly,

“Took you to the movies, sat you on his lap,

asked you a question, will you marry me, yes,“ She hopped on another field, “no,“ She hopped on the next one, “maybe,“ Then on another, “yes,“, another, “no,“ and yet another, “maybe-“, and she continued hopping as she kept changing the answer with every field.

Credence walked towards her, but that only made her abandon her hopscotch field and use any step at all as an excuse to change the answer to the proposal.

“Yes ! No ! Maybe !“ She shouted laughing in between dodging her brother.

“Modesty, that's not funny, stop it now !“

“Not until you say what you'd say !“ She laughed in reply and dashed a few feet off.

“Yes ! No ! Maybe !“ She chanted, doing a few hops on the spot.

Credence started towards her, then suddenly stopped.

Modesty looked at him, then realized at which part she was.

“Yes !“ She exclaimed triumphantly. “Yes, Mr. G, I do !“

“I'm afraid I'm a little too old for you, young lady.“

Modesty looked up to see Mr. Graves standing right behind her, looking back with a benign expression.

Then his eyes turned to Credence and his expression changed in a way that saw no such obstacle for a union, only reasons for it.

Credence became a little flustered and walked up to him.

Modesty could see that once they had reached the end of the street they started holding hands; a wide grin appeared on her face.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

Credence had always thought that Percival was a man who was able to do anything.

It still had caught him as a surprise, though, to find that he was able to cook as well.

He also wasn't a bad cook either.

Not that there was anything Percival wasn't quite wonderful at, Credence thought with a smile on his way home.

Modesty was out in front of the Church, but for once he was too full and tired to care.

Once she spotted him, he could see her mouth opening for her newest song.

She remained silent, however, and the closer he came, the more could he see how transfixed her eyes were on his middle.

He stopped right in front of her, but her eyes were glued to his full belly. Instead of teasing, she looked at it in a rather concerned, if not nervous way.

A moment of uncomfortable, staring silence passed between them. The longer it stretched, the stronger became the urge for Credence to clear his throat.

He eventually did so, but Modesty still stared at his belly.

“Percival insisted I eat a third helping.“ He finally broke the silence.

Modesty did not look up. She did not even blink.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence, then,

“Credence, are you gonna have a baby from Mr. G ?“

Credence's face flashed red quicker than a traffic light.

“No, Modesty ! I'm not pregnant, I'm just full !“

As fate would have it, this answer was just way too convenient for his sister.

Instead, she started to run around him in a circle, chanting at the top of her voice,

“Call the Army, call the Navy,

Credence's gonna have a baby !

Wrap it up in tissue paper,

send it down the elevator !“

Mid-run she fell into a hop as she started to count out,

“Boy,“ Another hop, “girl,“ another hop,“twins-“

“Modesty, I said, I'm not pregnant !“

“-triplets,“ Another hop, “boys,“ another, “girls,“ another hop, “twins,“ and another, “triplets-“

“Modesty, you will stop now !“

She did. But to his chagrin there was a wide grin on her face.

“A boy ! You gonna have a boy !“

Before he could utter that he was rather going to have a stomach ache soon, she fell right into another chant,

“Postman, Postman, do your duty,

send this letter to his cutie !

Don't you stop, nor don't delay.

Get it to him right away !“

She stopped in front of her brother.

“You really oughta send Mr. G a letter, telling him he's gonna be a dad !“

An idea hit her.

“Or maybe I could run and tell him !“

“You will not !“ Credence told her decidedly.

He regretted instantly to have raised his voice, as pain shot through his stomach.

Heaving a short breath, he put his hand on top of his belly.

Modesty went wide-eyed at the gesture.

And screaming 'IT'S COMING !' she ran off.

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

A few days later they had gone to Percival's apartment again.

He had made them steaks he said were from a dragon with fried potatoes and onions.

He had also insisted on chocolate pudding as dessert.

Credence quite enjoyed the feeling of being full and on Percival's sofa. Percival's arm around him was more than a bonus.

Credence's hand went to his full belly on its own accord and when he realized it, he grimaced.

As usual, Percival did not miss anything concerning him.

He nudged the younger man's head with his own.

“What's wrong ? The dragon meat bothering you ?“

Credence quickly shook his head with a smile.

“The meat was fine.“

Even though he had eaten enough helpings of it to be able to blame it for anything.

“It's just..I remembered something. My sister.“

The corners of Percival's mouth rose upwards.

“What did she do now ?“

“The first time you cooked something for me, I came home a little full.“

“I remember that.“ Percival said, a tone of pride in his voice, and placed an affectionate kiss on the side of his head. Credence was slowly getting the feeling that Percival was secretly trying to fatten him up.

“She saw how full my belly was and, well,...asked if I were pregnant.“ Red had appeared on his cheeks, but he just had to add one more part. “With...your child.“

Percival's eyes widened in amusement and he let out a laugh.

“Did she now, really ?!“

He let out another laugh, shaking his head.

“I have to say I quite like your sister.“

Percival continued to chuckle for a few moments more, yet Credence could see a twinkle in his eyes that he couldn't quite place.

 

 

 

 

With Percival's Time Freezer activated it was always difficult to tell just how much time had passed.

Then again, the time was always difficult to tell when he was with Percival.

Even more so when they were in bed.

He was watching Percival trail slow kisses along his bare chest and it could have been for one minute or one hour.

The other man moved up to kiss him on the mouth, then let his hand trail over his chest instead.

They gazed at each other and Credence was able to see that twinkle again.

“Your sister wasn't so wrong, you know.“ Percival started slowly. “Thanks to magic, it is possible for wizards, for men to have children.“

Credence nodded to show he had understood.

He still couldn't quite place the expression on Percival's face.

“I would love to.“ Credence said after a pause.

“To what ?“

“To have your child.“

The expression on Percival's face became stronger than ever.

Deeply moved, he laid his hand on Credence's face and kissed him.

 

 

 

“Percival ?“ Credence broke the silence after some time.

“Yes ?“

“What about..today ?“ He said, voicing the thought that had gone through his head the last few minutes. “What about the other times ? What if I'm already...“ It sounded silly to him, partly, so he didn't finish the sentence.

“If you're already pregnant ?“ Percival finished for him and a small grin appeared on his lips.

“Don't worry. You need to drink a potion for that.“

Percival took his hand and raised it to his lips, a playful expression on his own mouth.

“And I promise it wasn't in the food.“

Credence felt his own lips raise at that as well. He actually wouldn't mind if it had.

 

 

 

 

When Credence returned home that day it took him the rest of it to convince his sister that she wasn't to become Aunt Modesty.

At least not this week, he added.

And immediately regretted it, for Modesty went wide-eyed again.

“I KNEW IT !“ She screamed on top of her lungs as she ran off.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mamalisa.com and homeschool.co.uk for posting their collections of nursery rhymes and helping Modesty to have some fun !

At first he had thought Percival was joking when he told him that they had forgotten to activate the Time Freezer.

Then he had panicked when he had realized that the bright light of noon outside was in fact the next day and not the previous day he'd come to the apartment.

Percival calmed him down.

“Don't worry.“ He told him, presenting his wand. “Making No-Majs forget is quite easy and someone like Mary Lou Barebone should be no exception.“

It sounded too good to be true, but Credence believed him.

They Apparated to an alleyway close to the Church.

After some time's wait, Mary Lou Barebone stepped out of the Church, looking even more displeased than usual.

Before Credence could start so much as a grimace, Percival had raised his wand and pointed it at her from the distance.

Her face went blank for a moment and she stopped in her walk. Then she walked on as if nothing had happened, face calm.

“And that was that.“ Percival said with a nod. He turned to Credence with an apologetic smile. “But I'll still try not to forget the Time Freezer again.“

He gave him a peck on the cheek before Disapparating.

Just a little overwhelmed over this turn of events, Credence stumbled out of the alleyway.

The Church was just a few steps in front of him, when a familiar voice reached his ears loud and full of glee,

“Hooray and up they're rising

Hooray and up they're rising,

Hooray and up they're rising

NOT early in the morning !“

He turned towards his sister's grinning face.

She certainly did not look like stopping.

“What shall we do with my sleepy brother ?

What shall we do with my sleepy brother ?

What shall we do with my sleepy brother,

NOT early in the morning ?“

He was too busy to calm and tell himself that his mother was not around to wonder why Modesty still remembered.

He ran after her. With a delighted squeal she dodged him last second and ran past him into the Church. He stormed after her inside, hearing her sing in a faster tempo,

“Hooray and up he's rising !

Hooray and up he's rising !

Hooray and up he's rising

with his lover in the evening !“

She looked him right in the eyes from on top of the stairs as she continued,

“What shall he do with my sleepy brother ?

What shall he do with my sleepy brother ?

What shall he do with my sleepy brother,

early in the morning ?“

Heat hit his face so hard that he nearly fell as he hastened up the stairs.

Modesty used this moment to run down the corridor and into her room, locking herself in.

From within, he was able to hear how she continued louder than ever so he would hear her through the door,

“What shall we do with the sleepy men ?

What shall we do with the sleepy men ?

What shall we do with the sleepy men,

NOT early in the morning ?“

 

 

 

 


End file.
